The goal of the Pathology Core Laboratory Core Laboratory is to facilitate the study of pathologic samples using immunohistology and other methodologies, including videomicroscopy and image analysis for quantitative atherosclerosis experiments. The Core Laboratory is located on the seventeenth floor of the P&S Building in proximity to the laboratories of the investigators involve in the PPG. The Core Laboratory maintains microtomes for making routine, frozen nd EM sections, and microscopes for histologic analysis. This equipment includes microscopes with ancillary equipment for photographing histologic sections. Dr. Andres is the leader of this Core laboratory and will be assisted by the Staff Associate, Mr. Yu Shan Zou, who has extensive experience in preparing sections and performing histologic/ultrastructural analyses of tissues. Dr. Andres will also have expert advice and assistance of our consultants, Drs. Gabriel Godman (Department of Pathology) and David Zegarelli (School of Dental/Oral Surgery), and Russell Ross (Department of Pathology, University of Washington, Seattle). The Pathology Core Laboratory will be utilized extensively by all three projects.